Lost Kingdom
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Dans un monde dévasté par la guerre, un jeune homme fuit son pays dans le but de survivre. L'histoire se passe dans un monde mêlant magie et armes, fic OOC et UA, yaoi, ItaXNaru entre autres.


Titre: Lost Kingdom

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et je les lui emprunte juste le temps d'une fic.

Pairing: Accrochez-vous, 'y a du monde: Ita/ Naru, Ita/ Sasu, Sasu/ Neji, Sasu/ Sai, Kaka/ Ita, Sasu/ Naru, Kaka/ Saku, Kaka/ Sasu et je me tâte pour du Naru/ Saku.

Note: Cette fic change de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Cette fic est plus "guerrière", OOC et UA. Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, j'aurai le courage de vous proposer une fic dans le monde original de Naruto.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tout ce dont il était actuellement capable, c'était de courir. Vite. Il devait laisser un maximum de distance entre la ville et lui. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt sombre, entendant les clameurs et les cris malgré l'éloignement. La guerre avait fini par arriver jusqu'à sa ville natale après avoir embrasé le pays tout entier. Les soldats de l'est avaient commencé leur invasion des terres du Nord, tuant et pillant sans arrêt. Il vivait dans une petite ville près de la frontière avec Konoha, pays situé à l'ouest, et ne s'attendait pas à se que la guerre soit si proche. Il avançait entre les arbres, tentant de semer les éventuels soldats qui se seraient aventurés à sa poursuite. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, qu'il parvienne de l'autre côté de la forêt, qu'il arrive jusqu'à Konoha. Il courait, se faisant griffer au visage par les branches des arbres, sentant les orties et autres plantes du même acabit qui lui lacéraient les bras et les jambes. Courir, toujours courir dans l'épaisseur de la forêt. Emprunter le chemin était bon pour se faire transpercer par des archers, et si par bonheur ce n'étaient pas les archers, c'étaient les bandits qui attendaient cachés dans les fourrés à quelques mètres des terres du pays du Feu. Les clameurs se faisaient moindres, les blessures tiraillaient moins son corps, il s'éloignait. Il fuyait. Il courait, pensant à sa survie avant toute autre chose. Seul lui était important.

Konoha était à moins de trois kilomètres si on coupait par cette forêt, il courait depuis suffisament longtemps pour se douter que son objectif se rapprochait inexorablement. Il aperçut de la lumière, les arbres se firent moins épais. Il était presque arrivé mais il ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant. Il avait appris que les plaines succédaient à la forêt et que, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus sur le territoire Nord, il constituait une bonne cible s'il restait trop près des arbres. La lumière se fît de plus en plus importante, dissipant progressivement les ombres des arbres. Il parvînt à une lisière, il était enfin à Konoha. Il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa course effrénée. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de la forêt, espérant ne pas faire une mauvaise rencontre alors qu'il était sur les terres du pays du Feu. Il courut pendant une demi-heure qui lui parut être interminable, s'arrêta un petit moment et s'asseya sur une motte de terre au beau millieu d'une plaine pour reprendre son souffle. Il était à Konoha, certes, mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant sans argent ni aucune relation? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit. Il pourrait tenter de trouver les connaissances de ses parents dans ce pays, ces gens avec qui son père faisait des affaires. Et qu'irait-il leur dire si jamais il leur mettait la main dessus? Ces personnes ne pourraient certainement pas grand-chose pour lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une ombre massive se glisser derrière lui. L'ombre, qui était celle d'un homme, avait une massue dans une de ses mains et avant que le blond n'ait eût le temps de faire quoique ce soit, la masse s'abatta sur sa tête, l'assomant. Il ne sentit pas l'homme le déplacer, ni le charger d'une manière brutale sur un cheval après lui avoir attaché les poignets et les chevilles. Il fût totalement inconscient quand l'homme le jeta sans ménagement dans un chariot qui l'emporta vers le sud. Il se réveilla dans la nuit avec un mal de crâne persistant. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur sa tête douloureuse mais ne pût pas le faire. Il remarqua alors que ses poignets étaient entravés par des liens serrés et que bouger lui était impossible. Il était sonné, apeuré, se demandant où il était tombé quand il entendit un petit bruit. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit.

- Qui...qui est là? tenta-t-il doucement, craignant la réponse.

- T'es enfin réveillé? questionna une voix grave.

- Où suis-je et qui es-tu? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je m'appele Neji Hyûga. Je quittais le pays des montagnes pour retourner chez moi, à Konoha, mais ces brigands m'ont trouvé alors qu'il me restait moins d'un jour de route. Pour répondre à ton autre question, nous nous approchons des bases armées du pays du feu. Nous y serons demain, d'après mes estimations.

- Des brigands? s'étonna l'autre jeune homme en se disant qu'il était maudit.

- Ils vendent tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver, des objets, des personnes...la liste est longue.

- Des personnes?

- C'est la guerre, il arrive que des familles soient séparées, ils vendent des personnes à leur propre famille, un peu comme une rançon, si tu veux.

- C'est ignoble.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, c'est la guerre. Sinon, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Je suis...

- Vous n'avez pas fini de jacasser? gronda une voix rauque.

Un homme massif venait de frapper sur le bois du chariot, les exhortant au silence. Cela n'empêcha pas Neji de continuer en chuchottant.

- C'est un de nos charmants geôliers. lui expliqua Neji. Alors, comment tu t'appelles?

- Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, du pays des Montagnes. Enchanté.

- Moi aussi. se contenta de répondre le châtain.

Naruto se mit à fixer le brun. Il était couvert de blessures, assez grand, avec de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux blancs et violets et un visage fin aux traits réguliers. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il portait des traces de coups. Il saignait même par endroit. Le blond le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu t'es blessé?

- Je ne me suis pas laissé faire facilement. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux, je me serais bien occupé d'eux.

- Je te soignerais bien, mais je suis attaché...

Le brun eût un petit sourire et s'avança vers Naruto. Il bougea et montra ses poignets déliés.

- Mais, comment?

- J'ai l'air si idiot que ça? Je vais te détacher.

L'Hyûga sortit un petit couteau de sa botte et coupa la corde. L'Uzumaki porta sa main à sa tête et sentit une bosse sous ses doigts. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et s'attela aux blessures de Neji. Il découpa sa tunique en lambeaux de tissus et les déposa sur les saignements de son compagnon. Neji le laissa faire, il était fatigué et ses plaies béantes étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'endormit alors que Naruto finissait de le panser. Le blond resta silencieux et finit son travail. Il avait froid, l'air de la nuit le glaçait. Il se blottit contre Neji en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Au calme, il pensa aux siens, à ses parents qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir, à ses amis qui avaient fui aussi, à Sakura, la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. En une seule journée, il avait tout perdu. Maintenant, il était prisonnier de ces hommes louches. Sa situation lui donna presque envie de pleurer, cependant, il n'en avait plus la force. Neji bougea dans son sommeil, il soupira une chose qui ressemblait à un nom et frissonna. Naruto le resserra plus contre lui, ce garçon, malgré son air fier et hautain, semblait être à bout. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient dans la même situation poussait le blond à être plus qu'attentif à l'autre. Encore fatigué, transi de froid, le blond fini par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut agité, il revoyait la ville où il avait grandi en train de brûler, les soldats de l'est qui incendaient les bâtiments et les rues. Il se remémorait les quartiers où il avait l'habitude de flâner jonchés de cadavres. Il se mit à hurler dans son rêve, à courir en direction de la forêt comme lui avait dit de faire ses parents et à fuir. Il se réveilla quand il sentit une poigne d'acier lui enserrer le bras. Il ouvrit des yeux paniqués et constata que Neji lui tenait le bras en le fixant avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu braillais dans ton sommeil.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave.

Naruto rougit de gêne, le châtain avait besoin de se reposer et lui, il revivait sa journée en rêve, hurlant et l'empêchant de dormir. Il rapprocha Neji contre lui, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la grimace de ce dernier et se rendormit presque aussitôt, d'une nuit sans aucun rêve. Il se réveilla le lendemain, fatigué et transi de froid avec Neji blotti sur son épaule qui marmonnait une chose incompréhensible alors qu'il était assoupi. Le blond le regarda, malgré leur situation, le châtain semblait mieux accepter son sort que lui, Naruto se demandait de plus en plus d'où il pouvait tirer une telle maîtrise de soi. Le blond était plus peureux, inquiet et paniqué, il avait été enlevé et cela n'améliorait pas sa nature. Il craignait pour lui, quoi de plus naturel, il avait du mal à admettre cette idée d'être captif lui qui même pas trois jours auparavant, courrait comme un fou le long des prairies près de sa ville. Il menait une vie insouciante et tout avait basculé en un instant. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Neji qui se réveillait péniblement et qui maugréait des phrases assez sombres. Il se frotta les yeux, s'étira et observa son compagnon d'infortune.

- Bien dormi? demanda le Hyûga, se remémorant les cris et le réveil brutal du blond en pleine nuit.

- Oui, merci.

Naruto tenta un pauvre sourire, au vu des circonstances, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Neji se cala contre la paroi du chariot et ne rajouta rien de plus. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à un Naruto fort peu patient, la marche du véhicule s'arrêta.

- Pause de midi. chuchotta Neji à Naruto. Quand ils auront fini de manger, ils nous donneront peut-être des restes.

Naruto s'offusqua. "Peut-être", "des restes"? Dans quel pays de dingues était-il tombé? Il sembla si choqué que le châtain eût un petit sourire. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Un quart d'heure après, des bruits de pas retentirent dehors. Neji agrippa brusquement le bras du blond et le fit s'allonger sur le sol.

- Tais-toi, ne fais pas un geste! ordonna le plus discrètement possible le Hyûga. Pour ton salut, fais le mort!

Naruto ne compris pas tout sur le moment mais devant la petite note de panique qui secouait sa voix, il préféra écouter l'autre. Il resta étendu sur le sol du chariot, essayant de garder son calme et de maîtriser sa respiration afin qu'il paraisse endormi. Même pas une minute plus tard, un homme assez costaud poussa la porte sans ménagement, leur apportant une assiette constituée de victuailles froides. Il toisa Neji qui était accroupi près du corps inanimé du blond, les mains derrière le dos.

- Notre princesse est toujours dans les vapes? interrogea l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Il n'a pas bougé depuis que vous l'avez amené. mentit Neji avec aplomb.

- C'est bien dommage. déclara l'homme en passant sa langue sur ses grosses lèvres gercées.

- ...

- Allez, mange, sale chien!

Et il repartit comme il était apparu. Neji soupira de soulagement. Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de Naruto pour faire signe à ce dernier que le "danger" s'était éloigné et vit le blond se redresser et regarder son compagnon avec crainte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "dommage"? questionna-t-il, craintif.

- Disons qu'il te trouve à son goût. Tu es assez mignon et ce n'est qu'une grosse brute perverse.

- Que...que...cela signifie que...

- Que si tu étais resté debout, il t'aurait certainement trainé dehors pour te violer. Tu as eu la malchance de lui plaire dès qu'il t'a vu. C'est pour cela que j'aie tenu à ce que tu t'allonger et joue les endormis.

Naruto ne pu réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Lui et un homme, qui plus est, cet individu répugnant. Il avait presque envie de vomir. Neji le remarqua et lui tendit un bout de pain à moitié rassis. Le blond avait envie de vomir mais il saisit quand même le moignon et l'engloutit. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis presque deux jours et était affamé. Il n'osa pas repenser à ce que lui avait révélé Neji, il était trop dégoûté pour cela. Il finit rapidement son repas frugal alors que Neji souriait.

- " Manger comme des chiens" n'est-ce pas? fit-il en faisant jouer son couteau rabattu entre ses doigts. Imbécile, attends un peu que je me sorte de là...

Le blond posa son regard azur sur le châtain. Il semblait ruminer quelque chose. Naruto lui demanda timidement ce qu'il se passait.

- Je complote pour qu'on puisse s'échapper d'ici. l'informa Neji. Nous serons dans moins d'une heure au campement et ces brigands seront obligés de passer par le camp car les patrouilles ne se posent pas de question et tuent quiconque traîne sur et hors des chemins. Tout est devenu dangereux avec la guerre.

Naruto écouta les paroles du châtain avec intérêt.

- Regarde!

Neji lui montra une faiblesse sur le plancher en bois et il fit passer la lame du couteau entre les fentes.

- Le bois se cassera si on exerce une bonne pression. lui enseigna-t-il. J'ai déjà fragilisé les lattes, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, mais il ne faut pas traîner, on a encore du travail.

Naruto s'assit à côté de Neji, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les lattes de plancher que Neji avait déjà défoncées. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto pouvait voir le sol rocailleux qui défilait lentement sous lui.

- Il faut l'agrandir davantage. constata Neji.

Le blond acquiesça et reprit son tirage de latte alors que Neji continuait à glisser son couteau dans les fentes. Ce petit instrument lui avait toujours été fort utile, le seul souvenir que lui avait laissé son père. Il observait le blond qui tirait sur le bois, laissant des échardes tirailler sa peau hâlée, saignant un peu. Il nota la détermination de son compagnon pour se sortir de ce guêpier, il savait trouver de la force quand il le fallait. Comme Neji l'avait espéré, ils furent au campement en moins d'une heure et le trou était assez grand pour les laisser passer. Ils entendirent l'homme bourru taper contre la paroi pour leur intimer le silence. Neji attendit un moment, histoire d'être sûr que tout se passerait bien et passa sa tête par le trou qu'ils avaient formé. Il pouvait distinguer les tentes et les jambes des soldats. Il se redressa et fit signe à Naruto qu'il passait le premier.

- Il ne faudra pas tarder, tu devras te dépêcher. lui conseilla-t-il vivement.

Neji se laissa tomber et glissa par le trou, sur le sol. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sonore avant de s'écarter vivement du milieu de la route. Bien que blessé, il effectua une roulade sur le côté et, une fois stabilisé, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de la charette. Des gens accouraient dans sa direction, le voyant blessé et sur la route. Il fut rassuré de voir le blond tomber sur le sol sans délicatesse et sourit de soulagement. Si le châtain était rassuré, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il se retrouvait en plien milieu d'une route, entouré de gens inconnus, les mains en sang et sur un territoire dont il n'était pas natif. Comme pour Neji, des gens se précipitèrent vers lui et s'enquirent de son état.

- Vous vous êtes échappé de cette charette? demanda un des soldats à Naruto.

- Oui. Ils nous détenaient prisonniers ce monsieur et moi. se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Allez chercher le général! Nous tenons le second convoi! s'exclama le soldat.

Une grande agitation s'installa subitement. Naruto vit des soldats courir à la poursuite de ses ravisseurs, d'autres s'enfoncer vers l'intérieur du camp et il les entendait crier des ordres qu'il ne saisissait pas. Neji se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Tout va bien. Nos geôliers étaient recherchés pour trafic d'humains et pour différents enlèvements et abus. Ils étaient divisés en deux groupes. Le premier fut intercepté la semaine dernière mais ignorait où se trouvait le second, et ils furent pendus pour toute forme de procès, c'est tout ce que l'on m'a dit. Le général de cette division s'est investi dans l'arrestation de ces groupes et il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec nous plus tard.

Naruto hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il en avait assez, marre de la guerre, marre de ce pays, marre de ces trafiquants. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et vite. Il se calma, il ne devait pas se laisser aller devant Neji, un homme qui lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie. Si Naruto avait été seul dans cette galère, il n'aurait pas su comment en sortir. Un quart d'heure passa pendant lequel personne ne vînt s'occuper d'eux puis un jeune soldat vînt les chercher pour les mener à la tente de son supérieur. Naruto suivit le jeune homme et Neji doucement, se dissimulant presque derrière le châtain. Ils marchèrent un peu, traversant les petites travées du camp qui séparaient les tentes des soldats. Au coeur du campement se trouvait une tente énorme, beaucoup plus imposante que toutes les autres. Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, un chef devait avoir un logement plus important que ses subordonnés. Il entra après le soldat et son compagnon dans la tente, qui n'avait pour mobilier que le strict nécéssaire. Une silhouette se dessinait dans le fond de la "pièce", celle d'un homme assis à une table mais de là où il se trouvait, le blond ne pouvait pas en distinguer davantage. Le soldat les présenta comme étant les deux détenus des brigands. Le général redressa la tête, se leva et les dévisagea. Il apparut progressivement aux deux compères. C'était un homme grand, brun avec des cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval basse, des yeux obsidiens qui brillaient d'un éclat rouge sang et une peau blanche comme la nacre. Il était beau et très jeune pour être déjà général.

- Général Uchiwa? s'exclama Neji.

- Neji-san? Je vous retrouve enfin!

Naruto fit glisser son regard azur de son compagnon au général. Apparement, constata Naruto du haut de sa brillante intelligence, ces deux-là se connaissaient.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous vous recherchons. Hinata-sama m'a quasiment supplié de tout mettre en ordre pour vous retrouver. l'informa le brun.

- ...Hinata...chuchotta Neji.

Le général observa ensuite Naruto, qui se recroquevillait derrière l'Hyûga. Le blond sentait le regard hautain de l'Uchiwa posé sur lui, il savait que l'autre le détaillait. Le brun fit une drôle de mou et ordonna à un de ses hommes de soigner les deux prisonniers. Neji se laissa docilement faire et Naruto, rassuré par ce fait, en fit de même. L'Uchiwa resta près d'eux, il vérifiait que les soins soient bien fait. Ses yeux noirs faisaient frissonner l'Uzumaki. Les seconds du brun avaient presque terminés de les panser qu'un soldat entra dans la tente et s'entretînt un bref instant avec son chef.

- Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, c'est un des généraux de l'Akatsuki, une armée indépendante. expliqua le plus doucement possible Neji à Naruto pendant que l'Uchiwa avait le dos tourné. Nous pouvons le remercier, nous sommes sous sa protection.

Naruto risqua un regard vers leur protecteur. Il le vit déclarer un joyeux: " Cela tombe sous le sens, voyons. Pendez-les." avec un large sourire. Il se retourna vers Naruto et plongea ses pupilles noires comme la nuit dans les siennes couleur d'azur. Cet homme l'intriguait autant qu'il le fascinait. Il détourna son regard, gêné de l'avoir dévisagé de la sorte. Un sourire fin se traça sur les lèvres d'Itachi, chose qui n'échappa pas à un Neji observateur. Il fronça les sourcils. La réputation de l'aîné des Uchiwa en matière d'amour était mondialement célébre. Il attendit patiemment que le soldat en charge de Naruto ne l'emmène se laver un peu plus loin pour avoir une conversation avec le général.

- Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il.

- Pas grand-chose. Nous nous sommes dit que comme cette plaine était jolie, nous allions y installer nos dix mille soldats pour qu'ils puissent en profiter. lui répondit-il.

- Toujours votre sens de l'humour. Je suis sérieux. L'Akatsuki n'était pas prévue.

- ...Et pourtant, la Godaime nous a appelé. J'ai passé le dernier mois à faire des allés-retours entre Konoha et Ame, tout cela parce que c'est mon pays...bouda le brun.

- La Godaime? La situation doit être critique alors.

- Il n'y a pas qu'elle. Le Yondaime de Suna nous a conviés aussi.

- Même Gaara? Alors c'est que...

- ...C'est vraiment mal barré, je sais. Nous sommes dispersés tout le long jusqu'au sud, jusqu'à Suna. Si nous tombons, il y aura le front arrière pour nous rabattre et si jamais le front arrière succombe lui aussi, il n'y aura plus d'espoir. Konoha sera tombé. Ensuite, la seule chose qui les empêchera d'accéder au coeur même de Suna sera le désert, après nous pouvons considérer que le monde sera sous la coupe de ce serpent vicieux.

- Le pays des Montagnes s'est fait conquérir.

- Qu'attendiez-vous de ces paysans et commerçants? Ils ne possèdent pas de force armée et de plus, ils sont pacifiques. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes écrits dessus " Venez nous envahir!". Vous savez que c'est la vérité.

Neji ne démentit pas cette information. Il aimait le pays des Montagnes, les gens y étaient calmes et gentils, cela le changeait de Konoha où il était toujours poursuivi par un ou plusieurs nuisibles. Il soupira un peu, il était à bout. Si l'Akatsuki, armée indépendante dirigée par les plus grands généraux de tous les pays entrait en jeu, c'est que de nouveaux éléments négatifs avaient fait leur apparition.

- Hinata-chan a été heureuse de savoir que j'avais été envoyé ici. Elle m'a supplié de vous retrouver à tout prix. Cela m'a fait bizarre de voir la fillette qui jouait sur mes genoux pleurer à chaudes larmes...dit Itachi en scrutant son ami.

Il ne fût pas déçu de sa réaction. Il le vit s'empourprer très vivement et bafouiller quelques paroles qui demeurèrent floues pour un humain normalement constitué.

- A part cela, elle va bien. Elle dirige votre clan avec l'aplomb dont elle fait preuve habituellement. C'est bien de voir cette fragile créature tout mener de front et de main de maître.

- C'est Hinata-sama.

- Je vois. chuchotta Itachi. Au fait, qui est le jeune homme qui vous accompagne.

- Il se nomme Naruto Uzumaki. Il vient du pays des Montagnes. Je pense qu'il s'est enfui de là-bas avant d'être tué.

- Il est intéressant.

- Laissez-le. Je me doute qu'il vous plaît, mais il a vécu des événements assez choquants.

- Je pense avoir compris.

- A mon avis, il préférera se tuer plutôt que de devenir homosexuel. Vous savez que dans son pays, l'homosexualité est fortement prohibée et que les homosexuels partent souvent de là-bas pour venir chez nous où nous sommes plus ouverts.

- Je vous promets que je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

- Je vais le prendre avec moi à Konoha. Il y sera plus en sécurité qu'ici. Je ne peux pas vous le laisser avec la bataille imminente et vos hormones débridées.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, Neji-san. Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez reposé. Je vais vous mener aux bains, puis je vous attribuerai une tente pour la nuit et demain, je vous donnerai un cheval pour rentrer chez vous.

L'Hyûga fixa l'Uchiwa et aquiesça d'un hôchement de tête. Il vit Itachi saisir une grande serviette de bain et un peignoir chaud et sombre. Apparemment, c'était l'heure du bain pour lui aussi. Il le suivit ensuite dans les différents dédales du camp, il avait la voie royale car dès que les hommes remarquaient Itachi, ils s'arrêtaient immédiatement pour le saluer. Ils parvinrent à des tentes à l'écart de la majeure partie du campement et se glissèrent dedans. Naruto était déjà là en train de se détendre dans un bain brûlant. Il se sentait mieux grâce au contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps transi, de fines goutellettes transparentes pendaient sur les bouts de ses cheveux blonds alors que la chaleur de l'eau lui donnait des lèvres et des joues rosées. Il était très désirable. Quand Neji tourna la tête vers Itachi et constata que ce dernier observait l'Uzumaki avec un air prédateur, il comprit que ce serait très difficile maintenant de retirer son compagnon d'infortune des griffes du brun...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
